Wherever You Will Go
by Miragaze
Summary: [Songfic to 'Wherever You Will Go'][Seifitis] Seifer tells Quistis he will always be with her. Can she believe this? She can't until one day when he's the farthest from her that he can be.


**[A/N =) Hiya, please review… all I ask. Anyway, this one's in Quistis' POV. I'm trying not to spoil the ending so sorry if my summary sucks. Sorry Seifer fans...]**

_So lately, I've been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face___

I felt my heart drop when you said you were leaving for a mission. You said you'd be back soon. Is soon a month or so? That's how long the mission will last. You say you promise to be back, and be with me soon. I only nod but you can see how disappointed I am inside and you try to reassure me that it won't be as long as it sounds and that the end of the month will come quickly. I try to believe his words but inside my soul aches and my heart fills with something other than love.__

_If a great wave should fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own_

I know you love me. Do you know that I love you too? Words could not say it all but that is not why I cannot tell you. I wish I could tell you, say it right to your face, but my heart is still afraid. 

Could you make it without me? I know you have to go, you're a SeeD now as well... but Seifer, I want to go with you. I don't want you be alone, don't want to leave your side. I tell you to bring me with you on your mission but no, you shake your head. I can see you long to, but no, you cannot. I know it is not your choice and you are only following orders, but please just come home soon. As long as you are gone I will think and worry about you.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

I wish to stay by your side forever, Seifer. But here is the Ragnarok come to bring you to your away... somewhere I won't be. You turn to me and hug me tight as you say you would be with me all the way. I don't understand. You are going far away, you will not be with me now. I want to tell you I love you, tell you this before you go, but I cannot make the words come out of my mouth and before I could make myself speak your comrades call you and you must leave me. You get on the Ragnarok and I try to smile as you wave to me good-bye.

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_The way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

It's already been a month. I miss you, but I don't even know where you are now. You're not by my side like you said you would be. Where are you? I sit in my room and think about you and hope you are thinking about me as well. I wasn't able to say I love you yet, so please come back so that I can tell you that, I feel like I must.__

_If a great wave should fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

It is already a week more than you said you'd be back and I can feel some sort of grief settling on the air, I feel things are not well. I am beginning to worry about you. Someone knocks on my door. I open it and there is Squall and Rinoa looking grim even Rinoa who is usually light and happy. Immediately I know something is wrong. I ask what is happening and they stare at each other, then me, with eyes filled with sorrowful tears. The silence seems endless but the words that come out after hurt me even more. "Seifer's dead." __

_Runaway with my heart_

I feel my heart break and shatter like glass falling on the ground. Those mere words have caused me all my pain. I shake my head and tell them it's not possible, speaking to myself more than them. I keep shaking my head and tears fall on the floor. I hated myself for letting those tears fall. Letting them come told me this was real. No, I keep saying. I wipe my tears away harshly, telling myself to stop them from falling. This is a dream. He cannot be gone. My heart does not want me to believe it, but it is already broken and shattered.__

_Runaway with my hope_

Rinoa and Squall don't say anything yet, just stand there with compassion and pity in their eyes. Compassion... for what? Seifer is fine! What could kill him? He is strong and can win any fight. I still don't believe it, I still hope this is unreal. I even wish they were playing a cruel prank on me but their next words force me to accept reality and listen to what they are saying because they are true. "He was killed today, by some Galbadian soldiers... during his mission. He was battling a Ruby Dragon and they snuck up behind him. ...I'm so sorry, Quistis." Those words have left me with no more hope that they were lying or this was just a dream, because the pain that followed tells me this is real. And Seifer is gone from my side, never to come back.__

_Runaway with my love_

I wasn't able to tell you how I feel but, I wish that you know. I stand here in this garden, in front of this grave of stone, wishing that any other name was engraved on it instead of the 'Seifer Almasy' that I see written. I feel hot tears beginning to form. My vision blurrs as the tears flood in my eyes. They finally fall and land on your grave. I touch your name gently, wiping my tears of it.__

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart and your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

It still hurts me to think of you but I know you are not gone. You don't have to worry about me Seifer, I'll be fine. Your love is still within me as I feel mine with you. I always think about you, wherever you are and wherever you may go. Don't worry, Seifer, you will never be forgotten. You will be with me forever as I will be with you... in my heart.__

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

I still wish though, that the words I couldn't say, were already known to be true. If I could go back, I wouldn't be afraid to show my feelings... I'd look at you and tell you straight, so that I'd be sure you know. I'd say I love you.

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_


End file.
